This disclosure relates to the field of storage and display of fine jewelry and more particularly to such storage and display capable of securing necklaces and bracelets in particular in a manner that is rigid and prevents scuffing and scratching of their surfaces.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.